Buffy: Sleeping Beauty Style
by AHewlett
Summary: AU The BtVS and AI cast take over the famous Disney classic fairy tale, Sleeping Beauty. BA. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Buffy: Sleeping Beauty Style

By

Miracle Angel Summers

Summary: (AU) The BtVS and AI cast take over the famous Disney classic fairy tale, Sleeping Beauty

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Disney belongs to Walt Disney and the Buffy and Angel cast belongs to Joss Whedon.

Author's note: Thanks to Skyla Edenfield who helped planned the story and who helped on the research.

Author's note 2: I wanted to make a Buffy fairy tale series, but I realised it was going to take too much time, so I decided that the best idea was to just do one fairy tale and since Sleeping Beauty was my favourite it was a clear winner.

Author's note 3: Thanks to Katie, aka. Angelic Slayer who checked this story.

Feedback: I live for it and I write quicker if I get more reviews wink

Characters:

Aurora: Buffy

Prince Phillip: Angel

Stefan (Aurora's father): Giles

Hubert (Phillip's father): Holtz

Good fairies: Doyle, Lorne and Whistler

Maleficent: Cordelia

Queen: Jenny

----------------------------------------------

Chapter One

Once upon a time, in a far away land lived good King Giles and his lovely Queen Jenny. They ruled wisely and their land prospered, but they were unhappy because they lacked the one thing they desired the most. A child to raise; and who would one day inherit their lands. After many years of hoping and praying, a daughter was finally born to them and they called her Buffy, short for Elizabeth, which meant 'God of Plenty.'

On the day of the princess' christening, the king declared a great holiday throughout his kingdom; all of his subjects were welcomed into his castle to pay homage to the princess. It was a most joyful day as the whole kingdom rejoiced with the king and queen. Even King Holtz, from the neighbouring kingdom, came to see the new-born princess.

He and Giles were close friends and often dreamed of one day uniting their kingdoms. So today Holtz came and brought with him his small son, Prince Angel. The two kings announced to the crowd that had gathered on the castle grounds, that Prince Angel (otherwise known as Liam) would be betrothed to Princess Buffy. And when they came of age, they would marry and unite the kingdoms. The crowd roared its happy approval. The dark haired prince stepped up to the cradle and peeked inside at his future bride. He saw a sleeping baby with blonde curls that framed a pink, chubby face. His lip curled in disbelieve. "This was my bride!" he thought. "A baby!"

Then, to the delight of all, three more guests arrived. Through a shaft of light that filtered down from a high window, the three good fairies of the land descended upon the throne room. Doyle, Lorne and Whistler walked towards the king and queen, who were seated on their thrones beside the princess's cradle.

They rested along side the cradle and were delighted by the tiny bundle it contained. They bowed to the king and queen and announced that each of them were to bless the child with a single gift. Doyle, dressed in shades of dark red, presented the child with the gift of rare beauty. Lorne, dressed in shades of green, bestowed the gift of melodious song. Whistler, dressed in blue was about to bestow his gift when an awful, howling wind filled the hall. The queen ran to the king as the hall darkened. Suddenly a flash of lightening appeared, and within the unnatural green flames it produced, appeared the evil fairy Cordelia. Her familiar, a black raven, flew through the air and landed on her long staff.

"Why, it's Cordelia!" Doyle stated, feeling a sudden urge to protect the tiny princess.

"I felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation." Cordelia stated as she took note that all were present at the celebration.

"You weren't wanted!" Whistler declared knowing very well that Giles would never invite such evil within the walls of this very castle.

"Not want...? Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way." Cordelia feigned surprise and made like she was about to leave.

Queen Jenny spoke, suddenly worried that she herself had angered the evil fairy. "You're not offended, your Excellency?"

Cordelia smirked slightly, "Why no, your majesty. For I too shall bestow a gift. The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty. Beloved by all her know her. But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel, and _die_."

Queen Jenny, shrieked slightly snatching the baby up into her arms while King Giles ordered his army to seize what he called 'that creature.' King Holtz and Prince Angel, stood to the size of the thrones, a look of horror was placed on their faces as they took in the scene, of the woman that could cause such harm to a little child for not receiving an invite to a christening.

And with that, Cordelia laughed, raised her arms and disappeared in a ball of flame.

The throne room was silent; with the exception of the queen's sobbing and the soft rustle of jet wings, as Cordelia's raven exited through a window. Whistler stepped forward; He still had his gift to give and now he thought quickly for a counter-spell. He took a deep breath and, raising his wand over Buffy, spoke these words:

"If through this wicked witch's trick, a spindle should your finger prick. A ray of hope there still may be, in this gift I give to thee. Not in death, but just in sleep. The fateful prophecy you'll keep. And from this slumber you shall wake, when true love's kiss, the spell shall break."

"True Love conquers all," thought the king. But romantic notions would not save his daughter. He immediately ordered that all of the spinning wheels of the kingdom be collected and burned. A great bonfire was created that evening, but the three fairies knew that this was not enough to stop Cordelia.

"Silly fiddle faddle!" Doyle said, stepping away from the windows, over the looking the tall bonfire that set aflame the spindle wheels. "A bonfire won't stop Cordelia."

"We could reason with her?" Lorne said, taking a bite of the biscuit he had conjured up. Both Doyle and Whistler turned to look at him with a raised an eyebrow. Doyle slowly lifted his head and waved his hand, slowly the three of them turned into small people and flew into a jewellery box.

"How about Three peasant men raising a foundling child deep in the forest?"

Lorne and Whistler had trouble trying to not burst out laughing but Doyle asked them to turn around and there they were, dressed in peasant clothes. They stared at him and disbelief but nodded in agreement; they could actually pull this off. They discussed alternative plans that would save Buffy from her fate, and finally settled on one they thought best.

They knew of an abandoned woodcutter's cottage nestled deep within one of the kingdom's many forests. They would disguise themselves as peasants and take the princess there and raise her as a foundling child until she turned sixteen. She would then be allowed to outlive the curse placed upon her, and then it would be safe for her to return to the castle. Of course, they would have to give up their magic; its telltale glow would surely attract Cordelia and her army of goons. But they were willing to make this sacrifice, If only they could convince the king and queen of their plan.

It proved to be a bitter thing to ask, but the king and queen knew in their hearts that as long as Cordelia had access to their child, she would not be safe. They agreed with heavy hearts and allowed the fairies to take their child. With Lorne holding the sleeping princess safely in his arms, the three men exited the castle softly under the cover of darkness. The king and queen watched from a balcony with growing despair as their only child disappeared into the night.

The years were long, lonely and anxious for King Giles, the queen and the entire kingdom. They counted the years, months and finally, day's left until the princess would return home. At long last, Buffy's sixteenth birthday arrived and the entire kingdom readied themselves for a lavish celebration that would re-introduce them to their princess.

Meanwhile, Cordelia was raging in her dilapidated castle located in the Forbidden Mountains. Her armies of goons were unable to locate the princess for all these sixteen years. She questioned them tirelessly and was given no answer. It was eventually realised that the incompetent goons had spent the last sixteen years looking for a baby, and not the young maiden that the princess had now become. Angered by this revelation, Cordelia punished the goons relentlessly and turned to her trusted raven.

"Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil. My pet, you are my last hope. Circle far and wide, search for a maid of sixteen with hair of sunshine gold and lips red as the rose. Go, and do not fail me."

And with that, the raven took off over the countryside.

The three had carried out their plan successfully in the small cottage in the woods. They didn't rename Buffy, for Cordelia only knew of her as Elizabeth, and they raised her as if she were their own child. There were very few visitors that ventured that deep into the forest. But no one ever guessed that the three kindly and elderly men were raising a royal child in their modest home. The princess meanwhile, grew to be not only beautiful, but also gentle and kind hearted. She knew nothing of her royal heritage and was a happy child. Although as she grew older, a sad loneliness began to settle in her heart.

On the princess's sixteenth birthday, the three men rose early and discussed what to get her for her birthday. They had planned to make the princess a beautiful gown as a birthday surprise but being men, it was a task possible, but even so they were determined to do it. So deep were they in their discussion that they didn't notice that Buffy had entered the room.

"Well! And what are you three dears up to?" asked Buffy to the surprised trio.

"Up to?" they stammered as they frantically hid the book and thought of a way to get Buffy out of the cottage. It was Whistler who came up with the idea that "...We want you to pick some berries." And, as the princess questioned why they could possibly want more berries as she had just picked some yesterday, Lorne draped a shawl over her head, shoved a basket in her hands and gently pushed her out the door. With warnings not to go too far and not to talk to strangers, they watched their charge disappear into the lushness of the forest.

"I wonder if she suspects?" voiced Whistler as he recalled the knowing look on Buffy's face as she turned to say goodbye. Doyle wasn't convinced and started bustling around the cottage for cloth and needles. Lorne was pre-occupied with baking a fancy birthday cake and, for the first time ever, opened a cookbook while collecting ingredients. Whistler stared in wonder and disbelief at the two of them.

Doyle never sewed and Lorne never baked, this was Whistler's domain. But the two were quite confident that, if they followed the instructions in the books, they would be successful.

Whistler voiced his concern at this as he held the cloth that Doyle passed to him. Doyle ignored the protests and directed a stool in front of Whistler, which he promptly helped him onto. "You can be the dummy." he stated to Whistler as he draped some pink cloth over Whistler's head.

Whistler's protests were consistent, but a bit muffled at the moment. When Doyle finally cut a hole in the top of the cloth, Whistler was able to poke his head through and survey the results. It was not going well, but Doyle was hopeful. All three began to share a tearful moment as they realised that this was the last day they would have their beloved Buffy. They wiped their tears and continued at their tasks.

Out in the forest Buffy walked slowly through the trees and started to sing. Her high, sweet voice drifted through the trees and called the birds and animals of the forest to her. They had been her companions through the years and they all loved her dearly. Even the sleepy owl was awoken and joined in the reunion. Soon, a whole host of animals had gathered at Buffy's feet.

Someone else heard Buffy's song that morning. A handsome, young man dressed in fine clothes had wandered a bit too far in the forest on his white steed. He was about to turn back when he heard an ethereal voice drift his way. Enchanted by the sound, he forced his mount to follow it. His horse, Samson by name, was loath to follow along with such nonsense. "Hear that, Samson? Beautiful! What is it? Come on; let's find out. Oh, come on! For an extra bucket of oats, and a few carrots?"

His rider eventually coaxed him to comply and the horse and its rider galloped through the forest, stopping occasionally to pick up the song again to ensure they were on the right track.

Now, Samson was a well trained horse and quite skilful at jumping and dodging. But, the dense forest was more than he had bargained for and eventually he miscalculated a low, overhanging branch. Samson galloped on a few yards before he realised he had lost his rider. Retracing his steps, he found his master sitting in a shallow creek with a mock expression of anger on his face. "No carrots!" the rider joked as he playfully splashed his apologetic horse.

_I wonder,  
I wonder,  
I wonder why each little bird  
Has a someone to sing to  
Sweet things to  
A gay little love melody.  
I wonder,  
I wonder,  
If my heart keeps singing  
Will my song go wing-ing  
To someone  
Who'll find me  
And bring back a love song  
To me!_

Buffy was enjoying herself picking berries and singing to her woodland friends. But, as was the case lately, a strange loneliness descending upon her. She couldn't understand how she could feel so lonely when the animals and birds of the forest surrounded her. But, as she looked at their confused expressions, she signed to herself. She loved all the animals of the forest and her three dear "uncles", but she would have loved to have other human friends as well. Friends she could talk to and share her happiness with. She often dreamed of meeting other people her age.

One dream, however, had become more and more vivid. It was of a young and handsome man, a prince no less; who visited her dreams so often, that she was convinced they would meet someday in real life. She told her animal friends of this dream, and they shook their little heads in sadness. It pained them to see Buffy so unhappy.

The young man, meanwhile, had taken off his cape, hat and boots to dry off. He sat under the shade of a large oak tree and spoke of the voice he had heard just shortly before. "It was too beautiful to be real. Maybe it was a mysterious being ... a wood sprite, or..." he was interrupted by the neigh of his horse. "Here! Stop!" the young man, shouted as he sprang to his feet. He watched in wonder as his cape and hat floated swiftly away from him as if carried off by invisible hands. His boots hopped away, too!

What he didn't know was that the animals had noticed his cape and hat drying off on the tree branch. They thought to cheer up their Buffy by dressing as her "dream prince".

Now they drifted through the forest with their goods, and with the bewildered man close behind them. The animals, however, didn't notice this; they set quickly to work securing the cape around the owl and placing the hat upon its head. The hat was a bit large; so a red squirrel slipped in underneath and held it up so the owl could see clearly. The two rabbits that had taken the boots remained inside them as the owl and squirrel, supported by birds, floated above them. When they were satisfied with their work, they hopped and bobbed toward their princess.

Buffy noticed a change in the air and started with a jolt. When she turned and saw her friends dressed in the cape, hat and boots, she couldn't suppress a joyful laugh. "Oh why, it's my dream prince. " She approached her "dream prince" and curtsied. The "dream prince" bowed in response (as best could be managed) and joined in a dance.

_I know you  
I walked with you  
Once upon a dream  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes  
Is so familiar a gleam_

The young man who had followed the birds remained hidden behind a bush. What he saw was something out of _his_ dreams. A young maiden, singing in the beautiful voice he had heard moments ago, was dancing gracefully with a host of woodland creatures. As she twirled in her dance, her long, golden hair spun around her and glistened in the sunlight that filtered through the thick canopy of leaves.

_And I know it's true  
That visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did  
Once upon a dream_

She was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen and he soon found himself leaving his hiding place. He then pulled the mock "prince" out of the way and took their place as Buffy's dance partner. He silently glided behind Buffy and softly placed his hands around her wrists. So gently did he do this that Buffy didn't even notice him until his powerful voice took up her song. Startled, Buffy gasped as she turned and pulled herself away from the young man.

"I'm awfully sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," the young man said with concern, as he gently took hold of her hand.

Buffy shyly looked at him for the first time. He was tall and youthful, His short, dark brown hair framed a handsome face, and his eyes held warmth that seemed so familiar to her. But, he was a stranger and Buffy quickly withdrew her hand from his grasp and turned to make her escape. But the stranger was persistent and managed to catch her gently by her other hand, forcing her to turn to him.

"...But don't you remember, we've met before." the young man smiled. "You said so yourself, once upon a dream."

Buffy released her hand from his grip again and turned from him in disbelief. How could he know her dreams? But as the man began to sing to her, she felt a stirring in her heart. She turned to look at him and saw love standing there. He took her by the hand again and led her into a dance. Buffy felt as if she was living out her dreams, The forest creatures looked on in wonder.

As they finished their dance, the man asked for her name. She was just about to answer him when suddenly she felt frightened. She had disobeyed her uncles by speaking to this stranger. And she had _danced_ with him, too! She backed away from him slowly and ducked under a tree branch.

"Goodbye" she simply said as she made a dash for the cottage. When the man asked when he could see her again, she replied "Oh, never, never!" But the man shouted for her, and his voice was so filled with sorrow that Buffy surprised herself with her response. She had hastily invited him to the cottage that very evening! Now she rushed home to her uncles with her happy news.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy: Sleeping Beauty Style

By

Miracle Angel Summers

Summary: (AU) The BtVS and AI cast take over the famous Disney classic fairy tale.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Disney belongs to Walt Disney and the Buffy and Angel cast belongs to Joss Whedon.

Distribution: If you wanna take this story, ask me first or I will hunt you down!

Author's note: Thanks to Skyla Edenfield who helped planned the story and who helped on the research and to Katie (Angelic Slayer) who checked this story over.

Author's note 2: I wanted to make a Buffy fairy tale series, but I realised it was going to take too much time, so I decided that the best idea was to just do one fairy tale and since Sleeping Beauty was my favourite it was a clear winner.

Authors note 3: I don't know what male fairies are called, so for the story I'm just calling them fairies. Sorry, if you know what the name for them are but for my sake I'm just calling them fairies.

Feedback: I live for it and I write quicker if I get more reviews wink

Characters:

Aurora: Buffy

Prince Phillip: Angel

Stefan (Aurora's father): Giles

Hubert (Phillip's father): Holtz

Good fairies: Doyle, Lorne and Whistler

Maleficent: Cordelia

Queen: Jenny

------

Chapter Two

Doyle, Lorne and Whistler were having an interesting time themselves. Apparently, just reading the instructions in the book wasn't that simple. The dress was a disastrous patchwork of mismatched cloth and the cake was slowly sliding off the table. Lorne quickly placed a broom handle to hoist it back up again. "Of course, it'll be much stiffer after its baked." replied Lorne as he watched the icing carry the candles off the cake and down the broom handle.

Lorne felt his blood begin to boil. Buffy would be back soon and they had accomplished only in making a big mess. She would have no dress, no cake and the cottage itself was in complete disarray. As he thought of what Buffy's reaction would be to all this, he began to shake in fury, causing the ill-sewn dress to fall apart at the seams. "I've has enough of this nonsense!" exploded Whistler. "I think we ought to think of Buffy and what she'd think of this mess!" he flung her arm out and gestured to the mess, causing a sleeve to fly across the room. "I still think what I thunk before. I'm going to _get those wands_!"

Whistler had suggested this from the beginning but was overruled by Doyle. Now Doyle began to think that this might be the best idea. But, as Whistler ran down the stairs with three shining wands, Doyle grew cautious. They had refrained from using their magic for almost sixteen years and Doyle was not about to be found out by Cordelia now. He instructed the other two to shut the door and windows, and to plug up every cranny. When Doyle felt the cottage was secure, he immediately went to work on the dress. Lorne allowed his magic to fix the cake and Whistler went about the cottage cleaning things up. In no time at the entire cottage was sparkling clean, the cake was tall and beautiful, and the gown was certainly "a dress a princess could be proud of".

Whistler stopped his cleaning to examine the progress. His eyes fell on the gown, which was a soft shade of pink, a colour Doyle had insisted upon. "Oh no, not pink." sulked Whistler. "Make it blue!" he whispered as a shot of blue magic escaped from his wand and hit the dress, turning it instantly blue. Doyle was not pleased with this. He scowled at Whistler and quickly changed the dress back to pink. But Whistler was determined to win this battle. He changed it back to blue only to have Doyle turn it pink again. But when a stray bolt of Whistler's magic struck Doyle, changing _his _clothes from pink to blue, it was all-out war!

Pink and blue magic filled the room. Lorne remained oblivious to all this activity. He was too consumed with the overseeing of his magic, which was now applying the delicate icing on the cake. Fairy dust bounced off the walls, floors and ceiling. It shot against the furniture and even the large, cast-iron cauldron in the fireplace.

The fireplace! The one area the fairies didn't think to check. As the fairy dust hit the cauldron, it shot up the chimney and escaped into the forest. Cordelia's raven, who was searching the countryside for any sign of magic, noticed a pink and blue glow emanating from the forest. It swooped down for a closer investigation and found the fairies' cottage.

Just then, Buffy made her appearance on the flagstone path that led to the cottage. She was singing and the fairies that quickly righted things hearing her sweet voice. They took their hiding places on the stairs and waited for Buffy to enter the cottage, but not before Whistler had the opportunity to change the dress colour to blue.

Buffy burst into the cottage with joy and happiness in her heart. She called out for her uncles and wondered at their disappearance. Suddenly her eyes fell on the most beautiful, blue dress and birthday cake. She gasped in delight as the fairies jumped from their hiding place and yelled "Surprise! Happy Birthday!" Buffy felt the happiest she had ever been. She expressed her gratitude to her uncles and brought up the young man she had just met. She insisted that he wasn't a stranger for they had met "once upon a dream".

The three fairies were worried at this revelation. Finally Buffy had to learn the truth. Buffy listened in bewilderment as the fairies explained to her who she really was, also she was betrothed to Prince Angel, and that she was to return to the castle that very evening. But when they mentioned that she could never see her young stranger again, Buffy burst into tears and ran up to her room heartbroken.

Whistler looked at the other two, his eyes plagued with sadness at the news that they had to bare to the young girl whose life so far had been make believe. "And we thought she'd be so happy."

Back at the castle, King Giles scanned the countryside for any sign of his daughter's return. King Holtz was at a banquet table behind him, greedily stuffing his face with food. The two kings had been celebrating Buffy's return, but as the sun slowly sank in the sky, Giles' anxiety increased. Sixteen years of worrying had taken its toll on him and "sunset" could not come fast enough. Holtz saw the worry in his friend's eyes and reassured him that all was well. He then called for his servant to bring in a bottle of wine that he had been saving for sixteen years. The two kings poured themselves a cup and made a toast to the future.

The servant, whose name was Connor, had managed to pilfer a bit of wine for himself and secretly joined in on the toast. As the servant began to play a soft tune on his lute, Holtz clapped his hands and demanded the plans of a New Castle (that he had commissioned to be built) be brought forth. As Giles studied the plans, Holtz announced that their children could marry that night and move in tomorrow. Giles was not too keen on this idea and Holtz, having drunk a bit too much, mistook Giles' concern. In truth, Giles wanted time with his daughter and was not too eager to have her married off and moved out. When he voiced this to Holtz, Holtz reminded him that he was giving up his son as well. But Giles stood his ground and declared that all this may come as a shock to his daughter.

"Shock! My Angel a shock? What's wrong with my Angel?" shouted Holtz as he slammed his goblet down with a thud. "Why doesn't your daughter like my son?" he demanded.

Giles saw that this conversation had taken a very wrong turn and made every attempt to get it back on track. But Holtz's misguided accusations only managed to anger Giles, who started to shout insults back. Holtz, shocked at his friend's outburst, grabbed at the closest object at hand and thrust it violently at Giles. Giles, in retaliation, grabbed a platter and held it up as a shield to block the blows.

Eventually Holtz realised that he had grabbed a fish, a fish that now hung limp in his hand. He started to laugh at this and Giles, who now looked over his "shield", joined in on the laughter. Holtz assured Giles that their children were bound to fall in love with each other, and the two kings raised their glasses for another toast. Their toast was interrupted by the strangest sound emanating from under the table.

Giles lifted the tablecloth and found the servant, who at this point had drank much more wine than the two kings combined, fast asleep. His head rested inside his lute while his snores caused the stings to vibrate in a strange song.

Before the kings could enforce some discipline upon the drunken servant, the royal herald in the courtyard below announced the arrival of Prince Angel. Holtz excused himself from Giles' company and made a mad dash to the courtyard.

Amidst the cheers of the townsfolk who had conjugated within the castle to await the Princess Buffy's return, Prince Angel galloped through the courtyard on his white horse. He was a tall, handsome youth wearing slightly damp clothes. When he saw his father running towards him, he steadied his horse and dismounted.

Holtz's face was flushed when he reached his son. He told Angel to change out of his soiled clothes immediately and to make himself presentable for his future bride. But Angel already met his future bride. It was the little peasant maid who had danced with him deep in the forest. When Angel revealed this little bit of information to his father, Holtz flew into a rage.

"A peasant g-g-girl? You're going to marry a ... Why Angel, you're joking! You can't do this to me! Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some, some nobody? By Harry, I won't have it. You're a prince, and you're going to marry a princess!"

He demanded that Angel come to his senses and marry the intended princess. But Angel's heart could never allow this. As he swung back into the saddle, he stated he would marry the girl he loved. And with that, he left for the cottage in the glen where he was sure his love was waiting.

But his love was not there. Her three dear uncles were leading her away from the cottage. They walked swiftly and silently through the forest, watching and listening for any sign of Cordelia. Buffy has hidden under a thick, dark cloak and did not speak. As the sun sank further down in the sky and the shadows deepened, the castle began to emerge from the trees. Buffy kept her eyes focused on the ground before her. Her heart has heavy with sadness. Sadness for her three uncles that she loved dearly and who would no longer be a constant in her life. Sadness for the woodland home that she loved and did not want to leave. And, sadness for her lost love, the stranger from her dreams that she would never see again.

She didn't dare look up at the grand fortress that rose up against the darkening sky, and she didn't dare look at the grief-stricken faces of her uncles. Because she was sure that, if she did, she would break down into tears and she was determined not to cry again.

The fairies led the sad princess through a small door and up a spiral staircase to the royal apartments above. There they walked down a long hall and into the princess's dressing room. The room was lavishly decorated and the fire in the fireplace provided warmth against the chilly night. But Buffy noticed none of this. She allowed herself to be led to a chair in front of a dressing table and sat down as if in a trance. The fairies drew their wands together and produced one last gift for Buffy, a gold crown to wear as a symbol of her royal heritage.

"This one last gift, the symbol of royalty. A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty. " Doyle gently place the crown on Buffy's head and all three fairies smiled at what they saw.

Buffy looked more beautiful than ever. But the reflection in the mirror did not have the same effect on Buffy. She merely saw a princess who must put her royal duty before her heart. Suddenly she could no longer hold back her tears and buried her head in her arms, crying softly. The fairies thought it best to leave the princess alone for a moment to compose herself. They stepped outside her room and discussed the possibility of telling Buffy's parents about the boy she had met.

As Buffy sobbed Cordelia saw her chance! Her trusted raven had filled her with news about the princess and Cordelia was ready to strike. She had hidden herself among the flames of the fire, and now the flames died down to reveal her evil form within. Her form vanished and was replaced by a green, glowing orb that pulsated with evil. Cordelia then started to softly call to Buffy. Buffy, upon hearing her name, lifted her head. But, as soon as she looked upon the glowing orb, she found she could not pull her gaze away from it. She slowly rose from her seat, her cloak slipping from her shoulders to the floor, and walked toward the eerie light. Suddenly the back of the fireplace dissolved to reveal a hidden staircase. Buffy, barely aware of herself, walked across the hearth.

Doyle heard the strange echoing of Cordelia haunting call and called the others to attention. They burst into Buffy's room only to find her disappearing through the fireplace. They ran to her, calling out her name, but Buffy didn't hear them. She only heard Cordelia's chanting in her ears as she was drawn up the stairs by an unnatural force.

The wall of the fireplace reappeared just as the fairies attempted to walk through it. With their path cut off from Buffy, they panicked and started pushing on the wall as if this would move it. Doyle snapped back to reality and swiftly waved his wand at the wall, causing it to open for them. They frantically searched the many halls and stairs, all the while shouting "Buffy! Buffy don't touch anything!" But Buffy never heard their shouts. She continued to climb the spiral stairs until she came to a small, empty room. There, the green orb grew larger and changed shape. Suddenly a black spinning wheel appeared, its sharp spindle glowing with an dark light. Buffy walked towards it and stretch out her hand.

The cries of the fairies were growing louder and finally their voices broke through to Buffy. She quickly snatched her hand away from the spindle at their warning. But Cordelia's power over Buffy was too great. "Touch the spindle!" she demanded the princess. "Touch it I say!" Buffy stretched her hand over the spindle once again.

This time her middle finger touched the sharp point of the needle and the darkness fell over her.

Just then, the fairies burst into the room. Cordelia who glared at them with evil triumph greeted them. "You poor simple fools!" she sneered. "Thinking you can defeat me! Me, the mistress of all evil! Well, here's your precious princess!" Cordelia pulled her voluminous cape aside to reveal the princess sprawled out on the floor in a death-like sleep. With a cackle of laughter Cordelia vanished.

The fairies wept openly. They moved Buffy to an apartment in the top-most tower and laid her on a bed hung with rich curtains. They placed a red rose in her cold hands and left the room, all the while tears rolled down their faces. They just couldn't bring themselves to tell the king and queen. Out on the balcony they looked down to see the crowds of people cheering. The sun had set and the herald just announced to the crowd to make themselves ready to greet their princess.

"We'll put them all to sleep until Buffy awakens." stated Doyle. Then he, with Lorne and Whistler, began to spread a sleeping spell over the entire castle. Soon all the inhabitants were slumbering peacefully. As Doyle continued to spread the sleep dust over the throne room, he overheard King Holtz discussing a problem with his son to King Giles. "Seems he's fallen in love with some peasant girl..." mumbled Holtz before drifted off to sleep. Giles was already snoozing peacefully beside him and heard none of this. Doyle however, stopped in her tracks. He quickly flew to Holtz with anxiety in her heart. Could this peasant girl be their Buffy? He could only hope! He hovered over Holtz and frantically tried to wake him

"The peasant girl! Who is she? Where did he meet her?" asked Doyle to the drowsy king. Holtz's eyes managed to open only partially.

"Just some peasant girl." was all he managed before drifting to sleep again.

Doyle was beside himself. "Where! Where!" he demanded as he pulled on Holtz's white moustache.

"Once... upon…a dream..." murmured Holtz before the sleep spell reached its full potency.

Doyle could hardly believe this turn in events. He rushed to Lorne and Whistler and informed them that they had to get to the cottage at once. Off they flew as fast as their small wings could carry them. Right about now Prince Angel would be reaching the cottage. If he was indeed the handsome stranger that their Buffy fell in love had fallen in love with, then there was a possibility that he could break the spell.


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy: Sleeping Beauty Style

By

Miracle Angel Summers

Summary: (AU) The BtVS and AI cast take over the famous Disney classic fairy tale.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Disney belongs to Walt Disney and the Buffy and Angel cast belongs to Joss Whedon.

Distribution: If you wanna take this story, ask me first or I will hunt you down!

Author's note: Thanks to Skyla Edenfield who helped planned the story and who helped on the research and to Katie (Angelic Slayer) who checked this story over & who also co-wrote a little of this chapter.

Author's note 2: I wanted to make a Buffy fairy tale series, but I realised it was going to take too much time, so I decided that the best idea was to just do one fairy tale and since Sleeping Beauty was my favourite it was a clear winner.

Authors note 3: I don't know what male fairies are called, so for the story I'm just calling them fairies. Sorry, if you know what the name for them are but for my sake I'm just calling them fairies.

Authors note 4: The song used in this chapter and chapter one is _Once Upon A Dream_, which is from the movie, Sleeping Beauty.

Feedback: I live for it and I write quicker if I get more reviews wink

Characters:

Aurora: Buffy

Prince Phillip: Angel

Stefan (Aurora's father): Giles

Hubert (Phillip's father): Holtz

Good fairies: Doyle, Lorne and Whistler

Maleficent: Cordelia

Queen: Jenny

--------

Chapter Three:

Prince Angel did indeed reach the cottage, whistling the song that he and his love had shared that day in the forest. As he dismounted Samson, his heart felt light with the new love that bloomed there. He stepped to the door and knocked softly, his breath caught in his throat as he waited for that voice which filled his heart with sunshine. A woman's voice called him in. As he opened the door and stepped across the threshold, he squinted against the darkness of the room within. Suddenly the door slammed shut behind him and a hundred hands reached out from the darkness and began to assault him. Angel had barely had time to react.

He fought as best he could, but he was greatly outnumbered by the hands that captured him. Slowly and with great difficulty, his assailants managed to tie him up and gag him. Angel struggled against his bonds as Cordelia lit a small candle and held it up to his face. She was quite surprised and pleased to find that she had caught the prince himself! "Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a peasant, and I catch a prince! Away with him. But gently, my pets, gently, I have plans for our royal guest. "

Not soon after, the three fairies reached the cottage but were too late. All they found was Angel's hat amongst the broken furniture. Doyle picked up the hat and held it for a moment. The three looked at each other and said at once, "Cordelia!"

Whistler said, "She's got Prince Angel."

Doyle nodded, clutching the material in his hand, "At the forbidden mountain."

Lorne was terrified at going to such a place, his hands nearly shaking as he said trying to change Doyle's mind, "But we can't, we can't go there!"

In truth, they never bothered ventured into that place of darkness and Doyle said, his voice shaking in determination, "We can, and we must."

Their love for their princess gave them courage and off they flew to Cordelia's castle.

It was an awful place. The castle was barely standing, so decayed was it and the place was completely devoid of life. Not a single creature, aside from Cordelia's goons, lived within miles of the place. It was a place where no plants ever grew, and where no sun ever shone. A mist lay over the place. The fairies used this to their advantage as they advanced upon the gate, making themselves tiny they flew inside.

They eventually found Cordelia seated on her throne. A look of satisfaction played on her face and she watched her army celebrate her victory. When this began to bore her, she decided it was time to torment Angel.

Cordelia turned to her raven, "What a pity prince Angel can't be here to enjoy the celebration. Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up."

Down she went to her dungeons with three tiny pinpoints of light, the three fairies, following cautiously behind her.

Angel was chained to the wall in a filthy, damp room. Cordelia approached him and smiled at the hopelessness that shown on his face. "Why so melancholy, Prince Angel?" she purred. "A wondrous future lies before you. You, the hero of a charming fairy tale come true."

With those words she conjured up an image before Angel's eyes of King Giles' castle. "Behold, King Giles' castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, the princess Buffy. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, 'tis the self-same peasant maid, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. She is indeed most wondrous fair. "

She then revealed to him that the slumbering princess in the tower, the Princess Buffy, was none other than his true love. The revelation shocked Angel. An image of the beautiful woodland maid danced in his mind. His one true love ... and now she was his Princess, too. But Cordelia didn't stop there.

"Gold of sunshine in her hair, lips that shame the red, red rose. In ageless sleep she finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are 'bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed..."

She began to taunt Angel with images of him as an old man, finally set free from her dungeons to wake his love with love's first kiss.

"... A valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all."

Angel jumped to his feet and began to pull at his bonds, struggling to break free from the iron. Cordelia laughed at his anguished expression and hopeless attempts to break free.

"Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts." Cordelia added softly as she and her raven exited the dungeon, locking the door behind them.

The three fairies had remained hidden all this time. Now they silently floated into the room, making themselves full sized. Angel looked at them in surprise, but Doyle hushed him before he could speak. "Shh, no time to explain."

The fairies went quickly to work, freeing the prince from his bonds and burning off the lock on the door. Angel started to head for the door, but Doyle barred his way. "Wait Prince Angel!" he whispered and he raised his wand in the air. "Arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue and this mighty sword of truth..." he chanted as a sword and shield magically appeared in the hands of the astonished prince. "For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil."

Angel tested the weapons before signally to the three fairies to follow him up the stairs and out of the dank dungeon. But no sooner had they climbed the stairs when Cordelia's raven found them and cried out a loud warning. Soon the hall was filled with Cordelia's goons hacking and thrusting out at the prince. Angel skilfully dodged their blows and managed to jump to temporary safety out a nearby window. His horse Samson was pawing eagerly in the courtyard below.

"Angel! Look out!" cried the fairies as the goons began to hurl stones at him and fire rounds of arrows. Angel ducked under his shield, but the fairies were at his side. They used their magic to change the stones into harmless bubbles, and the deadly missiles turned into flowers that broke apart against Angel shield. The fairies freed the horse from his bond and Angel jumped in the saddle and galloped toward to castle gate. The goons were making one last attempt at thwarting his escaped. Over the gateway, they began to pour boiling oil just as Angel was about to gallop by. The fairies, seeing this, zapped the curtain of oil with their magic, causing it to change into an arched rainbow in which Angel harmlessly galloped through.

Cordelia's raven continued to squawk loudly as it flapped about wildly. Whistler, having had enough of the racket, advanced upon the raven and began shooting magic at it. The raven managed to dodge the first several rounds, but at last the magic struck the bird, turning it to stone. Cordelia, on hearing the commotion, ran to a window. To her dismay she saw that her raven had been turned to stone and that Angel was successfully riding to freedom.

As the Castle Bridge began to rise, Angel prepared Samson for a mighty leap. Samson carried Angel safely across the abyss to the other side where they rushed toward King Giles' castle. Angel whispered encouraging words to Samson as they plunged ahead. All around them they heard thunder clapping as Cordelia tried to strike the prince down. When this did not show signs of slowing him down, Cordelia conjured up another spell.

"_A forest of thorn shall be his tomb.  
Born through the skies on a fog of doom.  
Now go with the curse and serve me well,  
Round Giles' castle cast by spell!"_

Her evil shot across the sky and encircled Giles' castle. Lightening bolts split the ground causing large barbs of thorns to spring from the earth. By the time Angel reached Giles' castle gate, the entire structure was hidden behind a think wall of thorns. Undaunted, Angel hacked and slashed at the deadly forest, cutting a path just wide enough for Samson to step through. The three fairies were still with him and watched with growing fear. Cordelia was putting up an awesome fight. When Angel reached the other side of the hedge, he noticed he was but a few feet away from the castle entrance.

"No! It cannot be." Cordelia saw this too, and flew in a rage. Off she spun in an awful pinwheel of sparks and landed squarely in front of the prince, barring his way into the castle. Her face was twisted with hate as she raised her arms and shouted. "Now shall you deal with me, oh prince. And all the powers of Hell!"

Cordelia suddenly erupted into a pillar of flame that shot into the night sky. Her form grew and elongated within the column of fire as she took the form of a massive black dragon. Her serpentine face shot out of the smoke after her transformation was complete. Angel stared at her in horror. Even Samson seemed unable to move. Cordelia flicked a forked tongue and flexed her translucent wings. She appeared to be grinning at the stunned prince. Angel came to at once and charged the dragon with his sword held high. He was determined to save his princess.

Cordelia found this amusing. She took in a deep breath and exhaled, emitting a stream of flame. Angel's shield flew up, but the force of the flame's impact sent the prince sailing off his horse and through the air. When he landed, Cordelia was hot on his trail.

Angel ran behind the thorn hedge and waiting for Cordelia's head to come into view. He then struck out at her with the sword, forcing her to howl in anger and pain. She promptly breathed more flame, successfully cutting off any escape routes. As the flames licked the dry thorns, the fairies directed Angel up a steep ledge.

He managed to free himself from the inferno only to find the dragon snapping at his heals. He swung the sword vigorously to keep the beast at bay. But alas, he found himself corned at an edge of a precipice. The dragon shot another breath of flame at him, causing his shield to be knocked out of his hand and down into the abyss below. Cordelia's laugh was unmistakable as she prepared herself for one final breath that would ensure her victory.

Angel braced himself for death just as Doyle flew to his side. He sprinkled the sword with magic dust and chanted, "Now Sword of Truth, fly swift and sure. That evil die and good endure!" Angel suddenly knew what he must do. He changed his stance and gripped the sword's hilt as if it were a javelin. He hurled it at the dragon's head. Cordelia reared up to avoid being struck, but the sword found its mark and impaled itself deep within her black cold heart; Cordelia roared as her life drained from her. She toppled forward, barely missing the prince, and fell to her death below. Angel peered over the edge and, as the smoke cleared, saw the remains of Cordelia.

She would trouble them no more.

Slowly the evidence of their battle melted into the cooling earth. The thorns disappeared and the stars shown brightly in the darkening sky. Giles' castle gates stood open before him.

Angel followed the fairies through the sleeping castle and up to the tower room where Buffy lay in her deep sleep. When Angel reached the curtained bed, his breath caught in his throat. She was indeed his true love! Overcome with emotion, he kneeled down and gently kissed her. Buffy stirred and opened her eyes. When she caught sight of Angel, a smile warmed her face. The three fairies shed tears of joy. They quickly ushered the royal pair down to the throne room where their parents, now just waking along with the rest of the court, would be waiting.

King Holtz, who was about to tell Giles about his son's intention of marrying a peasant girl, awoke with a start. He looked around himself in confusion and tapped Giles lightly on the shoulder. Giles came to full attention and signalled for Holtz to proceed. "Oh, ah, forgive me, Holtz, the wine ... Now, you were saying?"

"Well, Giles..." Holtz began, "this is the fourteenth century... Well, to come right to it, my son says he's going to marry a..." Suddenly his words were drowned out by the blare of trumpets from the gallery above. All heads turned toward the grand staircase where Princess Buffy appeared on the arm of her true love, Prince Angel.

"Its Buffy! She's here!" cried Giles and he jumped from his throne. The queen's eyes brimmed with tears as her beautiful daughter came forward. When they reached their parents, Angel bowed and Buffy curtsied gracefully. Then the princess ran to the queen and received a mother's loving embrace. King Giles smiled warmly and gently stroked his daughter's sunlit hair.

Holtz, naturally, was confused. "What does this mean, boy? I don't…."

But before he could get an answer from his son, the royal musicians started up a tune and Buffy kissed his cheek before Angel took the princess's hand and led her into a dance. The fairies had been watching this from a balcony above the throne room. "Oh, I just love happy endings!" sniffed Lorne

"I do, too," said a tearful Whistler as he gazed at the princess as she twirled in her dance. "Blue!" he blurted when he noticed the princess's dress. "Pink!" Doyle corrected as a zing of magic shot from his wand and immediately turned Buffy's dress pink.

Whistler noticed this and quickly changed the dress back to blue.

_I know you,  
I walked with you  
Once upon a dream_

And so it happened that, as the prince and princess danced, the princess's dress kept changing from blue to pink. But to Buffy and all those present, it was just part of the magic that had come into her life. Buffy smiled up at her prince, as he pulled her closer, staring into her deep brown eyes as their bodies moved to tune that the choir were singing.

_I know you,  
The gleam in your eyes  
Is so familiar a gleam_

Angel bent his head down, and his lips met her red ones, the crowd and the castle disappearing as he held the love of his life in his arms bending her back slightly as he kissed her.

_And I know it's true  
that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you I know what you'll do_

And so, Princess Buffy and Prince Angel were married and as they say, they lived happily ever after.

_  
You'll love me at once  
the way you did  
once upon a dream_

_-------------_

The morning sun poured into the small dorm, lighting up the room and gradually rousing its occupants. Lying just by the window was a small woman, her fair arms outstretched over her head as her golden blonde hair spilled onto the pillow. Sighing slightly in contentment, she rolled onto her back and yawned, carefully opening her dark brown eyes. Staring at her surroundings, she was slightly perplexed before realization dawned on her features. Taking in a deep breath, she replayed the final scene in her mind, relishing in the familiar feel that she'd missed for the past few months; having him there, holding her, kissing her, together for happily ever after.

A slow smile spread across her face.

In Los Angeles, one vampire with a soul slowly opened his eyes as he felt the sun against the heavy closed curtains. His sleep filled mind drifted back to his dream, which was new to him since he didn't dream in the first place, unless you counted that time that he dreamed about getting married to Buffy. He missed her arms holding him, he missed her kisses and he missed her eyes when they told him how much love that she had for him.

A slow smile spread across his face.

The people who knew the couple would never have guessed what had caused the smile, but they were surprised to find Angel & Buffy looking up on the Disney classic Sleeping Beauty. Angel, when not working on one of his cases, was sitting at his desk in his small office and he came across a book that he knew he didn't have in his collection. He flipped over to the page that was marked and started at the writing. On one single page had one single paragraph that read, _"A heart and soul will always find it's mate no matter what it faces and no matter how long it takes."_

He asked Cordelia to fax this through to Giles, for Buffy, ignoring her questionable look and went back to his office. All day long he couldn't help but keep that smile off his face.

Giles and Buffy received that fax at Giles' home and Giles couldn't help but asked what it meant. Buffy thought back to her dream and she smiled. She knew then, that not matter what, her soul mate would return to her and she would be ready for him, no matter how long it took.

--------------

**So, this is the last chapter of Buffy: Sleeping Beauty Style. I tend to write a lot of stories with the title having a B at the beginning. Weird. Anyway, NO SEQUEL to this, I'm going to leave it as it is to I can concentrate on my new story Baby Goodbye and it's sequel.**

**Thank you to everyone whom reviewed and read this story.**

**Lot's of love**

Miracle Angel Summers

* * *

_**Review Reponses:**_

**Funkydevil206**: Congrats honey on being the first one to review and I'm glad you like it.

**Pinkyblue-ice: **I'm glad you like it and I thought of it while thinking of doing another story.

**Buff: **Thanks

**Vamp2Angelus**: Hey honey, I'm glad you love it. You know me; I've never been the one to back down on a story.

**Angelsno1slayer: **well here you go hun, last chapter and no sequel I'm sorry but I might do another Buffy fairy tale one.

**Funkydevil206: **Another review? Hell, I'm getting lucky lol

**Pinkyblue-ice: **Many people (I hope anyway) love this story, so you know think you could nominate it for a award wink

**Buff: **well I updated, if I took some time I'm sorry but coursework and even more coursework plus real life has been getting in my way.

**dalmatiangrl2: **I glad you love this story and here's chapter 3 for you, hope you like it.


End file.
